


Dragon's Eye View

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, the Fire Dragon observes the human visitors to his temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/gifts).



> Written for the fan_flashworks Sweet & Sour challenge, and set after the end of A Study in Pink.
> 
> This one is for Kalypso.

From his vantage point on the pedestal opposite the door, the dragon observes that the tall thin human creature with dark hair and flying coat is here again. The Fire Dragon’s acolytes cluster around with glad cries, recommending delicate things for his consumption, and he orders an array of dishes to be brought. He is always hungry after a battle; the dragon understands this well.

He has a companion with him tonight, as he sometimes does. Not the one with silver hair, who appears to be some kind of mentor, but a smaller creature with hair the colour of straw or wet sand. They are laughing together and the eyebeams between them are strong. Is it possible the creature has found a mate at last?

The smaller creature orders sweet and sour pork; the tall thin one tells him this is dull, and the smaller one says that he _likes_ sweet and sour pork. When the food arrives, the tall thin one steals three of the crisp fried morsels shining in their bright orange sauce, and two pieces of pineapple. The smaller creature protests, but he is laughing again. The tall thin creature eats everything he ordered as well as what he stole from the smaller creature. The dragon draws his own conclusions.

They are celebrating the defeat of a villain, one Kabi. The smaller creature has killed this enemy, who threatened the life of the tall thin one. To kill for one’s mate is a fine thing. Human creatures are too often lily-livered and unapt for fighting, or else they weep tears of remorse that take away from the glory of their deeds. But these two are positively dragonish in their glee. Later, they will repair to the tall thin creature’s cave and consummate their union. The dragon approves.


End file.
